Princess Diaries: The Prequel
by truingenious
Summary: Starting on Mia's 13th birthday, what happens leading up to her realization that she's a princess?
1. Chapter 1: Great, Another Birthday

"Happy 13th Birthday, Mia!" My mother says, her smock drooping ever-closer to my over-sized cupcake. My mouth watered, and the quiet words "thanks..." slipped out of my mouth. Before I could devour my dessert that my mother got from the bakery down the block, she tightly grasped my wrist.

"Mia, since you are a teenager; I think we should talk about some things..."

"No, mom; even though I act moody, I am not having my period." It should be obvious, from my lack of breasts, too...

"No, no, no! Not that, Mia! But it is possible that-"

"You were saying?" I say my eyebrows furrowing into V shape that creeps mom out

"It's just that- you're growing up so fast, and... I just wish your father was here right now!" My hormonal as ever mother, Helen Thermopolis said tearing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I get it mom... But can we just eat my cupcake and order some pizza for dinner instead of getting tears all over the placemat?"

"Yes, yes... good idea!" My mom said as she sulked over to the kitchen to get a knife.

About 10 minutes of stuffing my face with no words exchanged with my mother, I heard a ping! from the computer in the top part of the loft

"Can I?"

"Yes, Mia. It's you're birthday!"

I get up and prance up to my room hearing "Don't give out your full name on the internet!" behind me.

**I0nlyspeakthetruth: Mia? U there? It says you're online**

**Phatl0uie: Yes, Lilly! And I see you changed ur username! lol**

**I0nlyspeakthetruth: it's true! And I change it about once a week... what's new? And the last time I checked, you're not a cat!**

**Phatl0uie: hahaha. I couldn't think of a different way to spell it... :D I will someday.**

**I0nlyspeakthetruth: maybe... BTW, I have to do chores. Michael will be over in 15 to drop off ur present**

My heart stopped. Could it be? Michael, the boy I've been in love with since when I was in 1st grade and he was in third, be coming to my loft? SOON? I have to get ready!

**Phatl0uie: okk. G2G help my mom with groceries. Bye!**

**I0nlyspeakthetruth: C U school 2moro! :D**

**Phatl0uie is now offline**

I run to the bathroom and thrash open the medicine cabinet. Flipping through different types of my mom's foundations and lipsticks I chose "Classic Ivory" foundation and "Flirty red" lipstick. I quickly applied the foundation and smoothed it in. After all my makeup was applied I looked under the coffee table in the living room for the latest issue of Vogue. I was never one to do any of these things, or act girly in any way, shape, or form. But this was for Michael. **Michael Moscovitz**. Of course, I couldn't tell Lilly about my on-going lust for him; but it has begun to be hard to hide my true feelings. I mean, you **need **to be able to tell your best friend about the boy you like! I guess I will have to get over it soon... but it won't be easy.

After skimming once, and once again an article in Vogue "How to get a guy in 24 hours!" I heard a knock on the door.

Instant nausea came over me.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe this day is looking up

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the views & reviews! And shoutout to SapphireShell91 for being my first subscriber! And ****tainabe for faving! ****(I know, I'm a loser...) Now, I know that**

** I'm posting this chapter a couple days after I posted the first one, but most of the time (especially after school starts...) I will not post this frequently... But keep on reading, **

**and I'll try to keep cranking them out!**

**P.S I will not be posting for at least another week, considering I leave for a one week sleep-away camp tomorrow! I'll try to keep up with writing while I'm there!**

* * *

><p>Holy. Crap. Immediately dropping my issue of Vogue, I stomped over to the vintage carpet in front of the door. Looking through the peephole, i made a nervous gargling-type sound and stepped<p>

back. Realizing that that's the closest I will ever get to Michael Moscovitz's face, I sighed and open the door. I was immediately exposed (to what I believed to be) the most cutest older guy in the

universe! (The cutest guy my age being Josh Richter)

"Hey, Mia! So... here's Lilly's present to you; she had chores..." Michael said looking at my wide-open mouth, than his new-ish looking shoes, and back at my mouth

"Th-th-thanks..." I said wrapping my stick-like fingers around the small box and staring at his left cheek; the one with the adorable freckle that stands out against his otherwise, pale face.

"Can I...?" Michael said motioning towards the inside of loft

Before I started to hyperventilate I stuttered out

"Yes! Definitely!" God, I sounded like such a dork...

After that very awkward intro, I showed Michael around the living room and kitchen, while very subtly trying to hide all embarrassing pictures, notebooks plastered with his name, magazine

articles on how to talk/impress your crush etc. etc. Following last months Elle magazine article on how to prevent nervousness around the guy you like, I would add in facts about myself that I

would find interesting in my partner. I don't think it's working...

"Oh! And I almost forgot! Lilly also sent me here to get her sleeping bag she left here last weekend! Where would that be, exactly?" Michael said in the deep, sexy voice that has just barely

developed in the past year or so.

"Oh... It would be in my closet... I'll be right back!" I say stroking my ever-frizzy hair and booking it to my room. I began to frantically sort through my messy closet and found Lilly's sleeping

bag, and overnight bag. Just to check if it was hers, I looked in it. Just to be sure... Let's see, toothbrush, wallet, toothpaste, tampons... TAMPONS? No wonder she was acting so moody lately...

She's been into this new-agey stuff where she's **way** against "sexism" (which in her book is something completely different than mine). She told me that tampons were invented by **a man**, and

therefore were completely sexist considering he never had to experience a period. But, this is the first time I have some dirt on her! This has never happened before! Conforming to society's

"sexist" inventions, ooh! What would she do if she knew that I knew about this? Once I finished geeking out, I noticed her wallet, which looked surprisingly like my mothers... I **must **

investigate!

Flipping through the vintage leather wallet, I also noticed a family picture! And guess who's in the family? This is just too good of a find! Lilly won't notice if one, tiny little picture (that includes

Michael) is gone? Of course she won't! I slipped the picture into my back pocket, and collected her things to give to Michael.

"Finally! I thought you had fallen asleep or something!" Michael said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I followed up on this with one of my stupid overly-awkward giggle-snorts.

"Um... Anyways, thanks for the stuff! See ya!" Michael stuttered out, and abruptly left the loft.

I sunk to floor. Liking someone is such hard work! Imagine what it's like to have a boyfriend! I sighed and sat on the old, slightly mil-dewy couch. Before just collapsing and passing out right

there, I remembered one crucial fact.

Tomorrow's Monday.


End file.
